Ghost Story
by Erik'sangel527
Summary: One-shot. Erik has never led a normal life. When everything crumbles around him, he becomes a ghost. When Christine enters his life, he becomes a man. Modern day, E/C


**Ghost Story**

_The year: 1976.. The night: December 25_

Wreaths, Christmas trees, and lights of every color decorated the houses of every neighborhood. It was a day of mirth and good cheer… Christmas. The holiday that brought about so much joy. Prayers answered, wishes granted, and hopes affirmed.

Most were in their warm houses enjoying cups of cider and hot chocolate after a long day of presents, food, and conversing. Most, but not all..

A lone woman lay in the bed of a local hospital in horrible pain. A first child was to be born. Sweat covered her beautiful face.

Madeleine was so excited to be having a child. She'd been lonely for far too long and desperately wanted her baby boy to take away that loneliness. In the midst of her fourth month of pregnancy, Madeleine's husband, the man who was to be the boy's father, was killed in a horrifying car crash. This child was to be her salvation. She'd already picked out a name- Erik, meaning 'rich in honors'.

Though he would not be rich, for the money was scarce these days, he would be loved. And 'love', Madeleine believed, was the most extravagant of riches.

One hour later, in the midst of screams and pain, a baby was born. Erik.

Within the next few seconds, more screams were heard. They were not screams of pain but screams of horror. Madeleine was scared to death of her own son.

Even the hospital staff was afraid. Never had they seen a child such as this. The infant's entire face was that of a nightmare. Twisted skin, or what there was of skin. There wasn't a nose, just holes where nostrils should have been. And the eyes? Well, the dark sockets were a most unusual color, which added to the terror of it all.

Madeleine must have screamed for a good seven minutes. Then, she passed out.

The doctors, after examining Erik's condition as carefully as possible, decided that there was nothing they could do unless Madeleine were to spend _major_ money, which she coldly refused.

And so, it was hell on earth after that. The moment poor Erik was brought home from the hospital, Madeleine carried him with tense arms to the upstairs attic. She left her baby boy alone for as long as she possibly could. It was when she could not stand his cries any longer that she forced herself to care for him as 'un'carefully as possible.

The day after Erik was born, he received a covering for his entire face made of torn cloth from an old dress.

It was a mere nine months after his birth that Madeleine realized she had given birth to a genius. He could talk. And, it wasn't just cooing. There were real words. Words far surpassing what a normal baby would speak. Then, there was the music.. Madeleine was once a fan of the fine arts and its charm. Now, though, she went so far as to destroy the piano in their home, for Erik continuously played haunting melodies on it.

Exactly three years after Erik was born, which would be Christmas, Madeleine was past caring for her son and past dealing with him. She just couldn't handle it any longer.

So, on that rainy Christmas day, Madeleine dragged Erik to her car. Surprisingly, this was the first time he'd been outside since being brought home from the hospital upon birth.

She drove and drove searching for something.

Although Erik could speak, he said nothing. Madeleine never liked it when he spoke aloud. All the boy could do was wince not being used to the sun.

Madeleine finally came upon the destination she was looking for and stopped the car.

There stood a huge house. It was old and a decrepit looking. Three stories and a basement.

It looked to be completely deserted.

Madeleine got out of the car and dragged Erik towards the front door of the house. Without saying a word, she pushed him towards the door, turned, and ran back to the car. She drove away, the car making a screeching noise because of the large amount of acceleration.

Erik was left alone on the front porch looking confused.

Then, suddenly, an old man opened the door. "What the devil was that nois-" Before he could finish, his eyes fell upon the young Erik. The old man's eyes widened at the sight. The boy before him was just standing there. He was far too skinny for his clothing, and a mask covered his entire face. But, the oddest part, even odder than the mask on his face, was the boy's obvious age. The old man knelt to Erik's height. "Hello, there."

Odder still was the reply he received. "Hello," Erik replied. There was a great amount of intelligence in the boy's voice.

The old man just stared at him for a moment before standing and looking towards the distance. "Who brought you here?"

"My mother."

He continued to look around. "Where is she now?"

"Gone. She left me here… on purpose."

"What?" It seemed he was speaking more to himself than to the little boy.

"What is your name?" Erik asked curiously.

"Gus," he replied distantly still looking around for any sign of the boy's family. Then, realizing there was no one, he looked again at the masked boy. "And, what is yours?"

"Erik."

Without really thinking, the man then asked, "Why do you wear a mask?"

Erik's eyes widened behind the cloth, and he backed away. "No!" he yelled, a huge amount a rage in his voice.

Gus backed away, as well. The young boy's anger was intense. "I- I-"

"_Never_ talk about it!" Then, as quickly as the anger was there, it was gone, replaced by a bitter sadness. "Why did she bring me here? Why doesn't she love me?"

Gus' heart wrenched. "I am sure she loves you."

The anger was back. Erik looked up into the man's eyes glaring. "No, she doesn't! She hates me! That's why I wear a mask!"

The cold was beginning to seep into both their bones. Gus truly felt sorry for the boy. "Come inside, Erik."

Erik's eyes were questioning, yet there was a flicker of hope. "You- you're inviting me inside?"

"Yes. It's cold out here."

So, with those words, Erik began a new life. A life with the kind man named Gus. Erik was raised in the house. Eight years passed in that house.

One would think, after being raised well by the old man, Erik would be a happy boy. But no, he still had his secrets, and he still had his angry temper and horrible moods. Gus had become used to them long ago.

The proof that Erik still had secrets was hidden behind the mask. Gus had still never seen his face, and Erik intended to keep it that way. Though the old man had never seen, he did give Erik the gift of a new mask once. That day was not a pleasant one. For, that day was when Erik saw his face for the first time. His moods and anger became worse then.

ooooooooo

It was a windy day in June. The year was 1987. Erik and Gus were on the third floor balcony. Gus was working on the unsteady railing. Erik watched.

Gus was very old now, and it was very obvious. Erik never knew his true age, but he guessed that it was around the upper eighties. And yet, the old man was still going strong.

It came time for Gus to take a break from his work, and he turned to face Erik. "Do you want some tea?"

Erik nodded. It was then that a strong gust of wind came. Neither were prepared for it.

Time seemed to stand still as Erik's mask fell to the ground. The gust of wind tore it off his face.

Gus saw him for the first time. Slowly, he backed away.

Erik felt his rage heightening at the man's surprised and scared expression.

Then, time seemed to speed up. It was the strangest thing. Gus backed away so far that he reached the end of the balcony. It wasn't sturdy. That was the whole reason he was working on it.

The railing didn't hold his weight. Both Gus and the railing fell backwards and to the ground three floors below. Erik only watched.

There was a heavy silence as time returned to normal, once more. Erik blinked and moved forward towards the end of the balcony. Looking down, it was not a sight someone would wish to see.

Gus lay dead in a crumpled mess on the ground.

Erik lost it. He ran into the house, down the three levels, and outside. Crying and screaming, he held Gus' face in his lap for a long time.

Hours passed. The smallest bit of sanity Erik seemed to hold was disappearing, replaced by a horrible storm of madness. Finally, he knew what he had to do. The eleven-year-old went to the shed, got a shovel, and began digging up the dirt in the back yard.

When feet were dug up, he dragged Gus' body towards it. The last bit of sanity he held was gone with his final words to the dead man. He whispered, "I love you," before pushing the man into the hole that would serve as his grave.

After that day, Erik removed almost every piece of evidence that someone resided in the house.

The things that he did keep were moved to the attic. He kept some clothing, books, paper and pens, and an old piano. He decided to reside there. But, he did need nourishment. To obtain that, he would go to the kitchen and cook, although the food would not last forever.

After thinking this through, Erik decided upon something huge. He hadn't removed the phone, as of yet. The young boy called a local real estate agent and put the house up for sale.

Then, he waited. Not even two weeks later, a family of four moved into the house. They seemed to be a perfectly happy bunch with no cares or worries.

It made Erik angry, that happiness.

Two years passed. It was quite ingenious, what Erik would do to survive. He would sneak around as quietly as possible, which, to be exact, was as quietly as a cat. He would steal food and water. Then, when the family was fast asleep, he would take his showers. Also, just to his advantage, the teenager of the house seemed to be approximately Erik's size. Therefore, he would steal articles of clothing for his body.

Erik's life seemed to be going to his advantage. Except, he had to be as quiet as possible, he couldn't play his piano until the members of the family were not in the house, and he couldn't walk around his own home freely. Yes, he believed this dwelling to be his own.

His lack of freedom drove him madder than he already was. One day, he couldn't handle the restrictions any longer.

And so, with anger, he banged chords on the piano. There were people in the house, and he knew they were bound to hear.

The thing was, they had no way of getting to the attic. Erik had been sure to lock the entrance up thoroughly before they moved in. So, he was free to make any sound he wanted.

It occurred to him after a little bit of thought. His lack of presence could be to his advantage. He would be known as the ghost of the home. Yes, oh yes.

From that day on, Erik made sure to make the family's lives as difficult as possible, and it wasn't hard. A month after he'd decided to become this ghost, the family evacuated the house.

They literally ran from it screaming.

This happened for years. A family would move in, and Erik would scare them away. Seven years passed. Erik was twenty now.

He'd stolen so much from the families that the attic was very comfortable and homely-like.

A problem was occurring, though. A family had not moved in. And, it was going on two months without occupants. Erik was certainly running out of food.

That was all about to change, though. _Everything_ was about to change.

oooooooooo

One day, a family of two moved into the house. Erik had never been more grateful for anything. He was starving.

This family consisted of a father who carried a violin almost everywhere he went, and a daughter of thirteen years.

They moved in on a Friday, and Erik became obsessed with the girl, Christine, on the following Thursday.

Yes, Erik was obsessed. He'd had some of his first manly feelings. Never had he seen someone such as her. Brown curls that flowed down her back, a slender 5'2 frame, and a lovely face that held captivating green eyes.

Erik visited her room often. He'd even stolen things from her, such as her hairbrush and a dress. He also viewed something extraordinary that both she and her father took part in on a regular basis. Voice lessons.

On top of the perfection he saw on her outer frame, she was also perfect on the inside.. Her voice was crystal, Erik believed. Her tone was magic.

Even the girl's personality and the way she carried herself were perfect. She was all Erik could have hoped for.

The only awful, cruel, and horrible thing about all of this was that he could not face her. He could not talk to her.

But, he could love her. And, that he did.

Two years passed. He did not disturb this family as he had the others. But, things were changing.

Erik's feelings were growing stronger. He could not contain himself any longer.

One night, very late, he decided to visit the fifteen-year-old's bedroom. She was sleeping like an angel. He adored her, even worshipped her.

With every ounce of love, devotion, and hope he felt, Erik whispered her name.

She stirred in her sleep.

He whispered her name again.

She awoke. "Daddy?" she whispered back.

"No, dear one," Erik replied.

"Who, then?" she whispered back.

Before the conversation continued, Erik could not help but remember her naivety. She was young, and acted even younger in some respects. She was intelligent, but her father fed her stories that took her rationality away. Stories such as.. well, the most famous being the story of the Angel of Music. And, Erik could tell she yearned for this angel. Oh yes, she most certainly believed.

So, he took the story and the title of being the Angel of Music.

"I am your angel," he whispered.

Christine sat up in bed with a gasp. "My angel?"

He knew she could not see him in the darkness. "Yes, your Angel of Music."

"Angel!" she cried a little louder than she should have.

Erik instantly replied with a 'shhing' sound.

She instantly obeyed.

And so, from that day on, she believed. Erik visited her in the darkness, and they talked. They spoke of everything. Christine told everything of her life and her loneliness. She even made it known that he, Erik, her Angel of Music, was her best friend.

Erik had never been happier after that confession.

One day, after hearing a voice lesson that held many mistakes, Erik decided to use the title of 'Angel of Music' to the utmost advantage.

One night, he made it known that they would have their own voice lessons.

Erik learned that Christine had been anxiously waiting for him to speak those words.

And so, voice lessons began. But, they could not happen when her father was around. Fortunately, there was an hour everyday when Christine was alone in the house, for her father worked until five, and Christine got home from school at four.

Their lessons were during that hour. Erik could not have her see him. So, he told her of this and forced her to go in the kitchen everyday at 3:55 on the dot so that he could hide in her closet and teach from there.

Christine never disobeyed him. Not once. There were rules that she was told to obey while being under his command. She was to think only of her angel and music. Never of boys and dating.

Christine obeyed, and Erik made sure of it by needing to know every happening that occurred during their time apart.

He knew when she lied, he knew when she told the truth.

Only once did she lie, but never again. One night when Christine was seventeen and Erik twenty-four, she was speaking of her day and lied. Erik knew instantly and made it known.

"Christine, you are not telling the truth."

She murmured, "Yes, I am."

"No, you are not. Tell the truth."

So, she did. "Ok.. A boy spoke to me today."

"Name, please," Erik commanded.

"Raoul."

"Alright, continue."

"He wants to go on a … date with me."

"Did you tell him you could not?" He knew she hadn't.

"No.. he's a really nice guy. I just thought.. since I hadn't ever been on a date.. I could.." Erik could see perfectly in the darkness, and he did not like what he saw. Christine was beginning to rebel. No matter, though. He would put her in her place.

"You know you cannot. Christine, you know the rules. Do you wish for me to leave your life?" He hoped she didn't.

"No!" She clapped her hand over her mouth and softly said, "I mean, no. Please, don't. I won't go. I won't."

"But, Christine, you have already disobeyed me. For that, I must go. Goodbye.." He retreated towards the door, but stopped before exiting.

"No! You can't go! You can't! Come back! Please!" All of this was in loud whispers.

She began to whimper, cry, sob..

Erik watched becoming sad, himself. Finally, he could not take it. "Christine, I am here."

"Angel! Thank God! I am sorry! I am so sorry! It will _never_ happen again."

Erik smiled, and life continued. Christine never did disobey him. She never did.

Not long after the lie, though, something serious and important happened. Before a voice lesson, when Christine was supposed to be in the kitchen waiting for him to enter her closet, something bad happened. She wasn't in the kitchen.

She was, instead, in her room where he couldn't see her upon entering.

It was when he heard a gasp that he turned his head and saw the beautiful seventeen-year-old.

"Who are you?" she yelled.

Erik then knew that the secret was out. His presence was revealed. "It is I," he softly said. "Your angel."

Christine fell to her knees shocked. "A- angel? My angel? _This_ is what you look like?"

"Yes."

She crawled towards him.. Yes, she crawled. Then, she stood slowly, about three feet away from him. "Y- you are real, then."

"What did you expect?"

"I- I don't know." She tentatively walked forward a bit more and touched the sleeve of his shirt. "You're different than I imagined."

He turned his head away and said, "I am sorry."

"For what?"

"For disappointing you. Christine, I am not an angel. I am a man. I am sure you do not wish to see me again."

Her eyes widened, and there was silence. Then, though, it seemed something changed within her. Christine raised her voice. "What? You cannot possibly think that! You are my best friend!"

Erik raised his head and turned towards her at that. "The happiest moment of my life was when you told me that for the first time."

She blushed. "Well, it's true."

There was silence while each thought. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Erik," he simply replied.

"I don't really mean to be rude, but why are you in our house?"

"You wish to know the story?"

"I do."

For some reason, those words made Erik freeze. But then, he came to his senses.

For what they had left of the hour, Erik told the entirety of his past spent in the house. Christine was attentive and didn't speak the entire time.

It was only when they heard a car pull up that Erik had to stop. "Well, you now know. I will talk with you tonight." With that, he left the room and headed back up to the attic.

From that moment on, Christine and Erik got to know one another, human to human.

The more he talked to her, the more Erik fell in love.

One night, when Christine was eighteen years old, and Erik twenty-five, he was sitting on the edge of her bed, and they were talking.

All of a sudden when there was some silence, Christine spoke words she never had before. "I think I'm in love."

Erik was certainly not expecting to hear that. He almost fell off the bed. "You _what_?"

Christine jumped at the venom she heard. "Let me explain."

"No! No! You lied to me! You disobeyed!" He began stomping away.

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and froze. "What now?" he tiredly asked.

"Erik.. I think I am in love.. with.. you.." She forced him to turn around and face her.

This time, he was shocked. "You what?"

"You heard me."

"But, you cannot be. This cannot be."

"Why?" She sounded hurt.

"Look at me! You have never mentioned the mask, but you see it, I am sure! I am atrocious!"

She gasped. "Do not say that! I have never asked about the mask, because it doesn't matter!"

He was speechless.

"I would like to see what is behind it, sure, but it really doesn't matter, once I think about it. It doesn't change you. I'm more mature than to think that."

"You are mature." That was all he could say.

"I- I don't think I think I love you anymore."

Erik turned away.

"I- I _know_ I love you."

He turned towards her, once more. He watched as tears came to her eyes, and he then realized.. _I have not told her._ "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Then, you must want to know my feelings." She nodded again. "Christine, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes upon you. You have changed my life. I love- I love- I love you. I never wish to be parted from you."

Their lips crashed in a passionate kiss, and they then simply lay in bed together in a perfect embrace.

"I can't believe you wrote it all down.."

Erik traced his fingers up and down her arm and watched her face as he did so. "Why can you not believe it?" he asked softly.

"I- I don't know."

"I want to remember every moment spent with you as long as I live."

"I can't believe your childhood. Your.. mother.. I hate her."

"As do I."

"So.. you live in the attic?"

"Yes."

"When we get married, you will live in a real house. I will make sure of it."

"No, my darling, _I_ will make sure of it. I never told you, but I do have money."

"How?"

"Gus'."

"That makes sense."

They lay in silence on Christine's bed for quite sometime in silence.

Then, Erik asked the dreaded question. "What am I going to do without you tomorrow? And, the next day? And, the day after that? And-"

Christine stopped him by kissing him. "My college is minutes away from here. I will see you tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, and-"

He then stopped her by kissing her. Christine removed the mask from his face, and they continued kissing for a long time after that.

"I love you," Erik whispered.

"I love you," Christine said.

"Who are you talking to, Christine?" Christine's father asked, just outside her closed bedroom door.

Both of their eyes widened.

"No one, Daddy," Christine quickly replied. She listened as his footsteps faded away.

Erik then whispered in her ear, "Just a ghost."

**The End**


End file.
